Some times you end up with something beautiful
by lo-love-last
Summary: -------summary: Jude Harrison...Instant Star? jommy eventually! read on and find out more!
1. I need you

**Hey. So i know i should really be working on the other story i have going (when there's nothing left to say...) but i had this idea and decided to just go with it. i already have quite a bit of the story ready so that means i can work more on the other too! Please let me know what you think to this. Reviews are really helpful and make me smile :D**

* * *

The television was alarmingly bright in comparison to the shadows cast on the rest of the room. Jude sat cross-legged on the old, worn couch. She wasn't really into the movie playing out from the flat screen. Actually she kind of hated horror films. However, she had come across it skipping channels for back ground noise to fill the eerie house; now she just couldn't turn it off. Final Destination it was called, she remembered Jamie telling her about it once. Not that she should ever trust him after the Ring incident…romantic comedy…yeah right!

Any way she just couldn't flick the channel now. If she did she would spend the rest of the night obsessing over how it would end. She would create stupid ideas in her head that would cause nightmares for months. The imagination is far worse than reality in these cases. Stupid horror movies she thought cowering behind the cushion in her hands. Who actually enjoy this?

She glanced at the large clock on the far wall. 12.30am. She was tired but she wouldn't sleep, she couldn't now. She hated being alone in the house. When she moved away later in life she was totally getting a dog. A big, beasty one; like a German Shepherd or something.

Her dad had left her a note on the fridge for when she got in from school. _Overnight work trip. Love you, be back tomorrow_. He had had a lot of them lately. Jude knew he was lying. She could always tell. And she knew why he was lying too, he had met some one else.

Her mom had died almost five years ago when Jude was ten. Well barely ten, it was her birthday. So now her father felt guilty that he had moved on. But why should he. Life goes on right? That's what aunt Lindsey said the day she came over after her sister had died. Jude would never forget that.

So with her dad off god knows where thinking he was protecting her when really he was only delaying the inevitable and her sister Sadie out with her friends, Jude was alone.

She picked up her mobile debating mentally whether she should call. He was normally here when ever she was left alone any way, but by accident. She didn't like needing anybody. She turned the phone over and over between her hands, deep in thought and mental argument.

A loud crash from the yard snapped her straight back to reality. She was shaking with nerves unwillingly, desperately hoping that there was a really fat cat out side that had just knocked over something. Please!

* * *

Tommy flicked all the switches down on the board. He had been at work on that track for hours. The studio was empty around him and through the glass doors he could see the lobby was too. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his leather jacket from the couch. Routing through his pockets he found what he needed, his phone lit up his face as he keyed to unlock it. 12.40. Was it really that late? He really got lost in the music sometimes.

He headed for the main doors turning the lights out on the way. He checked the other rooms. He was the last out, as usual. He was almost at the exit when the phone in his hand rang.

He slid in up and smiled at the caller ID.

* * *

Jude made her way towards the kitchen at the back of house. Phone in hand, his number on the screen ready. She turned on the kitchen light and stood in the doorway looking out the window to the yard. She couldn't see anything but herself, terrified, reflected back at her. She needed to check there was no one there. It was just a cat or some thing. She couldn't make her feet move. God she was pathetic. She was just about to move when there was a loud creek.

She ran all the way back into the living room trembling. She keyed call and hoped he would pick up.

* * *

Tommy pulled the door open with his left hand, holding the phone in his right.

'Hey you, I'm just leaving the studio, okay will be about five minutes.'

He ran across the parking lot to escape the cold night breeze and jumped in his car. He sped out of the parking lot, tossing his phone on to the seat next to him.

* * *

Jude hung up and paced the room. She had to stop thinking, her imagination was way to wild for her own good. He was on his way, she was fine.

Tommy reached street and pulled up outside the house. He clambered out of the car, doing a remote lock on his way up the front steps. He reached the wooden door and turned the handle heading in to the warmth.

The door swung open and Jude stopped moving and ran to the hallway. She threw herself into his arms before he had even closed the door behind him.

'Hey it's okay, you're probably worried over nothing.'

Jude calmed slightly but not much, he was here but what could he really do to protect her. After all he was just a sixteen-year-old kid.

Jamie pushed the door closed and steered his girlfriend towards the kitchen.

'Come on I'll check the yard.'

He let her go and went straight out the back door. The back gate swung in the wind, now lit by light from the open door. It crashed against the fence loudly, echoing across the garden. Jude finally let out the breath she was holding, still in the safety of the house though. Jamie went and slammed the gate shut, locking it.

'See worried about nothing.' He told Jude and went back inside the house.

* * *

Tommy walked through the practically empty hallway. He wasn't one for clutter, as you could tell from his house. He followed the low music and flickering lights in to the open plan living space. On the big black couch in the middle of the room sat a tall blonde girl. She turned at the sound of his footsteps. The candlelight making her face glow.

'Hey honey. Fancy dinner, I cooked.' She smiled up to her handsome boyfriend. Tommy shrugged of his jacket and joined her on the couch.

'Sounds nice babe.' He was tired and really wanted to go to bed. But there she was waiting for him in his home, and he didn't want to let her down. He really regretted that she had a key sometimes. She had called saying she was waiting, so she was already there, what could he do? She was his girlfriend of almost nearly 11 months. It was sort of expected to have a key to his house. So he smiled to her and took a glass of wine from the table.

* * *

**So there you go the first chapter....what do you think? **

**i will post a summery in the a/n of the next chapter so you can get to know a bit about the story. i didn't want to post it before and ruin the begining. if you get me?**

**thanks for reading!**


	2. If I can make it here

**hey all! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter i'm glad you liked it. you will now understand why i didn't want to say too much about the story before hand. so read on and see for your self this chapter explains well where abouts the story is set in the instant star time line! and even a bit about what lies ahead for Jude.**

**to PIP- i didn't no that the title was gramatically incorrect for the context but i kind of like it. not only is it that the person is stood right there before your eyes but also it is right that she should be there. that will be relevent for the story to come! **

**i well let you know now this will deffinately be a JOMMY story...in the end. but who knows what will happen on the way :P**

**enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 2- If i can make it here

Jude woke early on Saturday morning the sun trapped still behind the thick clouds. She clambered out of bed and down to the kitchen for some much-needed coffee. Jamie had left late last night, after fixing the gate! She still couldn't believe how pathetic she had been over it all. He would make jokes about that for ages now. She pulled a cup from the top cupboard and poured in the thick almost black liquid. The smell woke her up and she brightly skipped into the living room. She turned on the television and collapsed on the couch. It was like the advert was waiting just for her.

'Have you got what it takes?' the man on the T.V shouted at her. 'Can you be a star?' Jude stared at the commercial running in front of her. Everyone had been talking about it. The Instant Star competition, a search for Canada's new singing sensation. Jude had thought it stupid at first, I mean what good musicians ever came from cheesy talent searches. But then Sadie had told her she would never be a star. All Jude wanted to do now was prove her and everybody else wrong.

'First auditions start today at the Phoenix Theatre, Toronto.' The man continued. Maybe she should do it. If any thing just to see if she was good enough, if she actually had any talent. Most the people that had ever told her she was good were her family, or Jamie and they didn't count. Discounting Sadie, none of them were ever going to tell her if she was awful. Maybe Sadie was right. But now all she wanted to do was find out for sure if she had what it took. She had always dreamed of being a musician, music was her life.

Jude showered in record time, for her anyway. She wasn't a morning person. She got dressed in her favourite shirt she had made her self. It was black with transfer images of all her favourite bands. It looked like a crazy collage broken up with lyrics and music notes. Kurt Cobain took centre of course. She fished out a clean looking pair of jeans from her pile of clothes on the floor. Faded blue and torn, they would do. She quickly dried her red hair, which took up its usual curly state and did her make up. Grabbing her red converse and hoodie she left her room and ran down the stairs.

Her guitar waited in its case already by the front door. She had no idea what you did at an audition, she just planned to sing with her guitar and hope for the best. She didn't even know what she was going to sing yet. She left the house, remembering to lock the door behind her and headed for the bus stopped. She walked fast excitement running through her. Okay so it was a lame contest, but what if she won. She would be living her dream. Not that that would happen she reminded her self fiercely.

The line at the Phoenix Theatre was crazy. It reached right to the end of the street. Full of different people. Some of them carrying instruments, some practising routines. Others dressed in kinds of uniforms, matching skirts, T-shirts and everything. Some guy just in front of her was wearing the brightest pair of Pink trousers she had ever seen. But all of them here for the same reason. They to thought they could be a star!

Jude almost turned and left right then. She wasn't good enough to even compare she was sure. I mean come on she had never even sung in public before. But she didn't turn and leave. She stood in line. She had to do this, she had to see.

After well over an hour Jude finally made it inside. The queue up the street was even longer now than when she arrived. She had her number and was in a huge room full of people, all waiting together. She got out her guitar and went over the chords for a few different songs. All her own of course. She finally decided on one of her oldest songs. One she had written on the first anniversary of her mom's death. It was a song she would never forget, and every time she sang it she thought it a tribute to the person she loved so much.

It was almost 3.30 now. Jude had been here since 9.00. But this is what she had waited for. She was outside the audition room. She was next. She entered the room and smiled weakly. Her hand shook and she felt so sick. Her guitar held tightly in her hand she stood in the middle of the room. The three judges sat behind a huge desk, all of them staring at her.

The first one to speak was a brisk looking man, who obviously had no time for untalented people. He was like the Simon Cowell of Canada. 'Name?' that's all he said. He looked so bored to be there, and rather unimpressed by the teenage girl in front of him.

'Jude Harrison'. Jude's voice came out barely above a whisper. She couldn't help but be intimidated by this man.

'A bit nervous?' The kind looking, dark haired woman spoke. She smiled at Jude. She was the complete opposite of the man next to her. She looked excited and happy to be there.

'A bit.' Jude replied.

'Well, what are you going to play for us?' The woman said brightly, trying to lighten the mood.

' Err… I was hoping to do a song I wrote?' Jude asked.

'Sounds great. Let's hear it.'

Jude fixed her guitar over her shoulder ready to play. She looked at the judges, the third one another woman hadn't yet looked at her since she entered. She seemed more interesting in her blackberry.

'This songs called Where Does It Hurt.' Jude said no more and began to play. The chords came easily and the moment the music filled the room she relaxed.

Her voiced came out powerful and strong in the quiet room.

Where does it hurt?  
Tell me cause I understand  
The words of a heart  
Beating like wings in my head  
We cannot hide  
We'll never lie  
I'll always see into you

She smiled at thought words and really started to let it all out. The words meant so much to her and she could hear her own emotion in her voice.

The tall blonde woman looked up from her phone, her attention caught by the beautiful voice filling the room.

There's nothing wrong  
With coming up empty and cold  
Staying too long  
And trying to change rocks into gold  
I've been there too  
I've wasted myself  
And you were there for me

So whenever you crash  
Where ever you land  
That's where I'll be

The man put down his pencil and stared at the teenage girl in the centre of the room. She had so much pain in her voice but it was mixed with something else, happiness. It was odd…but beautiful all the same.

And for every endless midnight  
There's a sky full of broken stars  
And there'll always be a place for you  
inside my arms

At this line a single tear fell from Jude's eye. She would never forget her mom. But still singing this made her remember all the happy times her family had. And she would never give those up for the world.

Where does it hurt?  
When you open your heart  
There's always so much to lose  
So far to fall  
And nowhere to go when it's through  
But if you let me in  
I won't let you down  
Put your faith in me  
Cause whenever you crash  
Where ever you land  
That's where I'll be

Georgia, the nicest of the judges smiled widely. This was their winner. This was a girl who had the talent to make it. This was their Instant Star.

And for every endless midnight  
There's a sky full of broken stars  
And there'll always be a place for you  
inside my arms  
Where does it hurt?

Jude stopped playing the last chord filling the now silent room. She looked up to see two smiling faces and one of utter shock staring back at her. Georgia stood from her place at the center of the table and clapped loudly. The tall angry man joined the applause from his seat as did the other woman.

'That was amazing Jude. Thank you.' Georgia said as she took her seat again. 'Parker what did you think.' She addressed the blonde woman.

'I think she has great potential.' She spoke normally, now regaining her I don't care attitude.

'Trust me that's compliment Jude.' Georgia said. 'And Michael.' They all turn to face the man at the end of the table. He was known for being ruthless in his opinions and Jude hoped so much that she had done enough to impress him.

'What can I say?' he spoke in a monotone in was impossible to tell what he thought. 'You have an amazing voice I definitely want to see you in the next round.'

Jude smiled and released the breath she had held in anticipation.

'Thank you.' She breathed.

'It's an absolute yes from me.' Georgia added.

'Three yes's then.' Continued Parker.

'Oh my god. Thank you so much.' Jude was speechless. She turned to leave the room.

'See you in round two.' Michael shouted after her.

She made it out the audition room and skipped through the lobby she was so happy. She made it through. They liked her music. 'Take that Sadie!' She shouted karate chopping thin air. The camera waiting at the end of the audition hall was in her face.

'Well?' the present asked. He was a tall guy with slicked back hair.

'I made it.' Was all Jude said in reply.

'Congratulations. How do you feel?'

'Amazing!' Jude then realized what this meant. If she made it through the next round she would be performing live, on stage, in front of hundreds of people, on TV. This was crazy, but she actually couldn't wait. She was no longer nervous she was desperate to get there. If that's what her life could be like, she wanted nothing else…ever.

* * *

**thanks for reading and let me know what you think! please review! **

**love lo **

**ex's ~&~ oh's**


	3. Unbelievable

Six hours 17 minutes and 52 seconds! Till the first step in changing her life!

Jude paced the living room floor like she had been doing for the last 30 minutes. Tonight was it, the first night of the live shows in the Instant Star competition. She still couldn't believe she had made it this far. After the completely nerve racking first audition she had been to several callbacks and passed the second round. But now the competition got hotter, this was now between the best of the best. And damn they were good.

There were 8 of them through to the live performance rounds, and from here it wasn't just the judge's votes that she had to get, it was the audiences too. To make it through the cut they added your final score out of thirty and the percentage of viewer votes you received, so you had to be good. Needless to say this was making Jude a bit of a wreck. What if she messed up, in front of all those people and live on national television. She could not handle this!

'Jude will you sit down, you're making me dizzy!' Jamie complained from the couch. 'Your gonna be fine and you know you are so stop worrying already.'

She did know then when it came to it she would perform like never before, but thinking about it made her feel sick! She ignored Jamie and left the room. She needed to calm down and there was only one thing that did that. She grabbed her guitar from beside her bed and opened the French doors to the terrace. The moment she sat with the wood between her hands and her fingers on the strings she relaxed. After all this was what she was born to do, right? She definitely felt that way.

A couple of hours of practice later she was back to her nervous state. It was now only 2 hours 38 minutes until the show. Jude was down at the theatre backstage. Her hair was being pulled off her face roughly by the stylist. He muttered to him self as it fell back in to loose curls on her shoulders. She kind of liked it that way, she never was one for all the girly stuff. The advertisers supporting the competition, Herbal Essences, wanted her to look more sophisticated. She tried to explain that this was about as sophisticated as a 15-year-old girl got but they weren't impressed. However the label running the competition and giving out the winning 3-year contract was more into Jude's rocker girl style. She had left them arguing among themselves until finally it seemed the PR rep from G Major, a loud and obnoxious Asian woman named EJ, won. So rocker chick she would stay, thank god!

'Jude, how you feeling?' asked a tall sandy haired guy. His name was Leo and he was another of the finalist in the competition. He played piano amazingly and was really friendly.

'Not bad.' Jude lied. Leo just threw her a disbelieving look. Was she that obvious?

'Yeah you are,' he practically read her mind. 'Don't worry though, you feel better when the music starts.' He smiled and headed for the dressing rooms in the very back of the theatre. Jude waved as he left. If anyone won this competition, she really hoped it would be him. No one else was close to as talented or as amazing. But as much as she wanted him in the final, she would hate to compete with him in the end. They had become good friends and he treated her much like a little sister.

'Right people line up here!' the stage manager was shouting over the music playing out to the crowd. The show was about to begin, the lights went down and the presenter began.

'Welcome to the very first LIVE performance of Instant Star.' The crowd roared there must be over a thousand out there.

Jude took deep steadying breaths. She was last up why was she panicking now? She must have missed the Judges entrances because next thing she knew Kyle left the group and took her space on stage.

Jude watched intently from the wings with the six other contestants. Kyle was really going for it, holding the Mic tightly and swinging his thick black hair. He was doing a cover of The Cure's Friday I'm in Love. It sounded great, but Jude new he hadn't chosen it, she would be shocked if he even knew who The Cure was.

The show was going great, the crowd was full of anticipation and excitement for each act and so far no one had gone wrong. Just as this thought cross her mind Tarrow a shy girl, still in high school like Jude, made her way on stage. The music started the crowd cheered…and then nothing. She didn't sing. Didn't make a sound. She looked completely terrified. Jude couldn't watch, she felt so bad for her.

The petite brunet ran from the stage tears streaming down her face. No one knew what to say. They all just looked at each other. The presenter took the stage, apologized and announced that Tarrow was automatically eliminated, she hadn't performed and was no longer a contestant eligible to win.

Jude started to panic now, Tarrow was one before last. Now it was her go. Her chance to prove to the judges and the viewers that she could be a star!

She walked out on to the stage her head held high. The lights were so bright she couldn't see past the judge's table, she was quite glad about this. She gripped the neck of guitar tightly and readier herself. She paused, look out across the audience and smiled. She began to play. The song came as easily to her fingers as the one at the very first audition, even though she had only written it a few days earlier. Her voice echoed around her, she heard people cheer and clap. She saw posters waving and the energy from the room was electric.

As the last chord fell, she looked up to the judges, smiled once more and left the stage. She couldn't have done better than that, and it felt fantastic.

'Now it's time to announce who is through to the next round and who…is going home!' the presenter spoke in to the microphone in front of her.

'First through to next week, the semi finals is…with the highest votes and points…. Leo Jenson!' The crowd screaming as Leo stepped forward out of the line of nervous singers and made his way to the safe zone. Jude clapped just as loudly and hugged him as he past.

'Well done.' She whispered in his ear.

'Your next!' Leo replied as her left her embrace.

'The next person through, with the second highest votes is … Jude Harrison!'

Jude couldn't believe it she was through, one more round to the final and she was still in. She ran over to join Leo and hugged him again. He lifted her up and swung her round like a child. She was so happy it was crazy. She just wished her dad had made it to watch her. At least now he had another chance, he promised he would come if she got through, and maybe even Sadie if she could handle seeing Jude in the spotlight.

The next ten minutes went by in a blur, she really didn't take any thing in until the two people leaving were hugging her and congratulating her. Billy an older guy with a very cabaret voice and a R n B style girl, Jenna were the ones to leave. Jude was sad to see them go but now it was down to the final five and she couldn't wait for the next performance. It was like a drug to her. The anticipation, the excitement and finally the rush of actually getting though was unbelievable. But it was her life now. How it had change!


	4. Fall downs and melt downs

**hey all sorry for the long delay. i actually have the next four chapters all ready to go so here's the first of the new ones. Enjoy and let me know what you think!!! 5 reviews and you can have the next chapter tomorrow :P**

**love lo **

**ex's~&~ oh's**

* * *

Monday morning came way to early after Jude's crazy weekend. With Saturday night's performance and Sundays interviews and rehearsals she was beat. But as the only one left in the competition still in school, she was sure no one else had it as hard.

The bell rang shrilly over head as Jude jumped up the last three steps and turned down the corridor. She was only a few minutes late, all was going well. She should really stopping thinking stuff like that. Just as she was almost at her math class the door in front of her flew open. In a vain effort to avoid in she threw her hands in front of her face. This really only succeeded in sending her folder and its contents flying across the hall.

The tall boy who had opened said offending door just stared at her, maybe it was the loud shriek she had emitted that caught his attention. Jude dropped to her knees and began collecting her work from the floor. Still he stood there.

'Shit!' Jude proclaimed pulling her hand back and starring at her now bleeding thumb. 'Great.' She pulled a small piece of glass from it a tossed it into the nearest bin.

Her sudden outburst must have jolted the boy back to reality as he swooped down to grab all her things from the ground.

'I'm so sorry are you okay?' He spoke quickly, almost nervously. He held her folder in his arms whilst she found a tissue for her thumb.

'I'm fine, just late now is all.' She looked at the clock miserably.

'Yeah sorry about that, I didn't see you.' The guy continued, avoiding her eyes.

Jude couldn't help but feel a little strange about this boy. There he was all tall and handsome and there she was, messy hair and stupidly clumsy. Yet he seemed so nervous around her, no guy had ever acted like that in front of her before. Not that she spoke to many, as she was normally the stuttering, shy one.

'I have to go.' He said quickly, shoving her books in her arms and all but running down the hall.

'Sure.' She replied even though he was gone. She shook her head, clearing her mind. Random, she thought to herself and continued to class.

Jude entered the classroom quietly. Everyone in the room though was already silent and the teacher at the white board. She hated when it was quiet, made sneaking in unnoticed so much more difficult.

'Miss Harrison, so nice of our local superstar to finally make and appearance.' The tall dark haired man hadn't even turned away from the board as he spoke. How did he know? Jude thought.

'Sorry for err… being late.' She didn't really know what to say to explain where she was or why she was late!

'Stop disrupting my class and take your seat!' he replied. He didn't shout; in fact his voice never wavered. But the fierceness was there all the same. Jude didn't want to argue with him so quickly did as she was told. She glanced at the other people in the room. Usually in these situations most giggled at her. Today though was different. Again! The girls in the room all threw disapproving, bitchy looks at her. This she didn't understand, it's not as if she had bothered them. As they saw her staring they began to whisper to each other plainly in her sight, a plainly about her! How rude! Was all Jude came up with to this new action. It's not like she cared what they thought about her. But she couldn't help but be bothered by their sudden change in opinion of her. What had she done?

The first half of the day past quickly enough, but it was one of the strangest days she had ever had. Every where she went people were staring at her, with no shame or attempt to hide it. It was starting to really piss her off. And she just didn't understand it. First she had ran to the girls bathroom to check she didn't have something on her face or on her back. Nothing! So what was wrong with everyone today. Other than the looks she got from the girls and the odd nervous reaction she had had from now a large number of guys, she really didn't know.

Jude entered the large cafeteria and noticed Jamie sat at their usual lunch table in the far corner of the room. Finally some one normal. She made her way over to him smiling. Sat with him were three other guys, Jamie's friends, but Jude knew them all really well. The one sat opposite her boyfriend that was Speiderman…. A.k.a. Vincent…but he didn't like to be called that. He was a surfer looking dude with sandy blonde hair flopping in his eyes and a gorgeous olive tan Jude would kill for. The one next to him that was now waving to Jude across the room, that was Wally. Possibly the nicest guy Jude had ever met, he was the person she always went to talk to. Jude didn't have many girl friends so Wally was more than willing to be her stand in. And finally Kyle, a tall blonde guy with many tattoo's and spiky hair. Together they made up the rest of Jude's close friendship circle and she loved them all…even when they were gluing her chair and spraying her with silly string.

'Hey' Jude took up her seat next to Jamie.

'Hey Jude' Speiderman replied in a sing song voice. Jude just laughed at his bad joke.

'Real original Vincent.' She mocked being angry with him.

The group began to chat amongst them selves about the school day and their plans for the weekend. And finally Jude felt like it was any other day in her life. Jamie was abnormally quiet however. He hadn't really said anything to her since she'd arrived. In fact he was like that a lot lately, especially in school.

Jude and Jamie had a pretty simple relationship, he was the boy next door, normal and nice. Even if he was slightly geeky. But they had always gotten on well ever since they were young, always sharing a passion for music. Then when they started high school Jamie changed a bit towards her. it took Jude well over a year to realize what it was. Then one day Jamie finally got the courage to ask her out. They had now been together for almost a year. But they were still more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend and that's what Jude loved about it…because not that she would ever tell anyone…. But that's all she really saw in him. He was her best friend, they were close. But love that never even entered her mind…she was only fifteen, how was she suppose to know what love was.

'Jamie you okay?' Jude asked when she had given up trying to guess what was wrong.

'Fine.' He answered simply.

'You sure?' Jude asked again, she was a bit worried Jamie was never distant from her, they didn't keep secrets as best friends.

'I'm fine Jude.' Jamie snapped his voice raised. Okay so there was definitely something wrong. Jude decided it was best just to leave it alone for now. Already there were a lot of people staring their way.

'So I get to go to Gmajor studio this afternoon when we get out of school.' Jude told the guys trying to change subject.

'Wow dude, that's pretty big. The contest is gonna make you some thing big you know!' Speid said.

Jamie laughed harshly. Everyone turned to stare at him. He noticed this.

'Well I mean come on what decent talent ever comes from a cheesy song contest. Its like an advertisement for failure.' Jude just turned to face him. was that what he really thought. And why was he saying this now, weeks after the auditions when he had told her it was a great opportunity. Had he been lying to her then. Or was something different now that she was getting closer to the final. Was he jealous? Even though she tried to think of a reason for Jamie's words they hurt her. Jamie had always stood by her. Jude grabbed her bag from the floor beside her and left the table quickly, hot tears streaming down her face. She wouldn't let him see her cry.

All four boys watched the beautiful red head leave the table, all of them saw the hurt on her face. Jamie stared at his food.

'Harsh don't you think!' Speiderman said viscously. He couldn't believe Jamie had just said that to Jude. He knew how much her music meant to her.

'Hey I was just being honest.' Jamie turned in defense.

'Honest? More like you're just jealous! She has a chance at making it and you just can't be happy for her. Can't be glad because you know she did it with out your help. Deal with it man you don't own her… and treat her like that and you will lose her for good!' Speid violently pushed his chair back from the table and followed in Jude's footsteps exiting the cafeteria.

The whole room was silently for a second. Everybody had heard the commotion between the group in the far corner of the room. Then when the door finally closed behind the blonde surfer boy, the gossip began.

'Jude…. Wait!' some one shouted behind her panting slightly from running. She turned just as Speiderman appeared round the corner of the empty hallway. She quickly wiped away the tears that wouldn't stop falling from her eyes. She couldn't help it. She felt so pathetic stood in front of him. he moved closer to her a look of sympathy on his usually smiling face. 'Come here' he held his arms out to her and she all but ran in to his tight embrace. She sobbed in to his shoulder, letting out everything she had kept inside all day. All her frustration and confusion and anger ebbed in to his now damp sweater.

'He didn't mean it Jude.' He finally spoke after a few minutes of silence…minus Jude's quiet crying. 'He's an idiot yes, but you know he didn't mean what he said.'

Jude didn't need to ask whom he was talking about, she knew what he was saying was true. But this didn't stop her ever-growing confusion. Why was Jamie acting like that? She pulled away from Speid feeling slightly embarrassed about her melt down.

'You gonna be okay red?' Speid tried to lighten the mood a bit. He knew she had a lot going on right now. Her life was crazy. Over night she had gone from ordinary, if slightly out-casted girl, to a star. He had heard the talk around the school. Every guy was in to her and every girl wanted to be her right now…but she didn't even seem to notice.

'Yeah, thanks…I'm okay now.' She smiled weakly as if to prove her words.

'Walk you to class?' Speid asked when he noticed they only had a few minutes of the lunch hour left.

'Sure… but detour to the girls bathroom on the way.' Jude motioned to the streams of eyeliner and mascara under her eyes. Speid nodded and slung his arm round her shoulder. They walked together chatting absentmindedly. Jude was glad for the normality. She could always count on Speid to cheer her up. She pushed all confusing thoughts of Jamie to the back of her mind. This was one of the most exciting days of her life, a chance to go in to a real studio. She wouldn't let him change that for her.

* * *

so there you go chapter four! what can i say Jamie is an ass. he always seems to end up that way in my stories hmmm. any way please review and remember five and you get the next bit tomorrow!!!!


	5. Broken song

**Hey, well i didnt get my five reviews but thought i will post this any way even if it's just for the one person reading it! (thanks by the way you rock) please give it a read though if your interested, its nice to know your not just writting for yourself!**

* * *

Jude stood facing the huge orange building. It was looming high above her staring her down. Nervous didn't quite cover what she was feeling. Petrified was more like it. She had been looking forward to coming to Gmajor since the judges had told her it would be were she would rehearse for the next show. But ever since lunch Jude couldn't get Jamie's words from her mind. Was this really a mistake?

She shook her head fiercely, no she would not let him ruin this. He was wrong and she was going to prove it. She wanted to win now more than ever, and to do that she had to make it through those doors. She took one deep breath and began towards the glass paneled double doors.

The lobby to the studio was huge and full of people all rushing around, arms full of papers or CD's or instruments. It was crazy but Jude thought it was beautiful. There was nothing she wouldn't give to be apart of this music world.

'Ah Jude there you are!' Georgia made her way towards the teenage girl. 'Ready for your first try in the studio? Excited?'

'Just a bit' Jude replied still in awe at the scene before her.

'good lets get going then.' Georgia quickly steered her through the sea of workers to the large studio in the middle of the far wall. She entered the sound room and Jude followed. 'Jude this here is Kwest.'

'Hi' Jude addressed the smiling guy in a seat in front of the soundboard.

'Nice to meet you' her leant forward and shook her hand.

'Kwest is a sound engineer and he's gonna help you run through your song for the semi-finals okay?' Jude nodded in reply. 'Good well have fun I have meetings to go to and lots to do.'

With that Georgia left the sound room in a flurry of motion.

'Well…' Jude didn't really know what to say to the man in the room with her.

'Relax will you your making me nervous.' Kwest joked seeing how nervous the small girl was, who stood before him. Jude laughed appreciating his attempt to lift the serious atmosphere.

'So tell me a bit about yourself?' Kwest started the small talk. Jude took a seat next to him still smiling.

'What's to tell?'

'Ah so a woman of mystery.' Kwest smirked. Jude was slightly taken aback at being called a woman. No one ever called her that.

'Not really' she laughed. 'Just an average girl!' she said shrugging her shoulders.

'Yeah, average, that's just you!' Kwest replied sarcastically. 'I have only just met you and even I know that's not true.' Jude smiled to him again but looked away embarrassed.

'right well what are you singing for this weeks show….and please do not say Brittany or Mariah!'

Jude couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at that statement.

'I'll take that as a no to them shall I.' Kwest added laughing also…but more at the strange but intriguing girl in front of him.

'Way big no to that!' Jude tried to control her laughing. 'Sorry…no I would rather do one of my own songs…if that's okay?'

'Why are you asking me. You're the one singing it.'

'Alright…I'm singing one of my own songs.' Jude corrected her self.

'You learn fast.' Kwest commented. 'In this business you gotta stand out from the crowd…. And what better way than to pour your heart out in a song.'

Jude nodded. She liked this guy, she hoped she would get to work with when the competition was over.

Georgia entered her office to find a tall brown hair man already sat opposite her desk. She didn't need to see his face to know who it was.

'Well if it isn't Little Tommy Q!' she announced to the room. Tommy turned to face her, smiling. Which was unusual whenever some one use his hated nick name.

'Georgia…long time no see.' He stood up from his chaired and hugged his old friend.

'Too long tom. But I'm glad you made it back to us small people in Toronto. And I'm really glad you agreed to help me.' Georgia said leading them both back to the desk.

'How could I resist?' Tommy smirked.

'Well the competition had been going great. It's been brilliant for Gmajor.'

'I'm glad but…' Tommy started to speak.

'But you want nothing to do with it I know,' Georgia interrupted him. he had made it very clear when she asked him to produce them winner that he wanted no part in the Instant Star contest. She knew why though, Tommy was desperately trying to escape his boyband days… he was a professional producer only now. He didn't want the publicity that came with a competition as big as this one. 'All the finalists are good, so who ever wins it should be great for you.'

'Who is it?' Tommy asked abruptly.

'Huh?' Georgia just stared at him.

'Who is it that's your favorite? I can tell by the look on your face that some one in the contest has caught your eye. Are they that good?' his quizzed his long-term friend.

'What happened to having nothing to do with it?' she joked. 'No really they are all good, but lets just say one of them is better than most I have ever seen.' She smiled proudly thinking of Jude hard at work on her song with Kwest. It was true, that young girl had amazing talent.

'Lets hope this person wins then.'

Tommy was on his way out of Gmajor. He had parked his motorcycle round in the back alley. It was easy to not be noticed by the constant lurking paparazzi this way. He was almost at the back door when some thing made him stop. The door was open slightly and through it traveled a voice. It was so soft and melodic…but entrancing.

_How far can we go before we break_

_How long can I wait_

_How strong do you think I am?_

_How much can I take of this?_

_Am I rock or rose or a fist…?_

The voice stopped. Tommy was so close to the door, he needed to know who was singing that. They were good, but the girl's voice held so much feeling. She was obviously upset. But why?

'Tom man, when did you get here?' Kwest spotted Tommy across the lobby near the back door. He walked over to great his old friend.

'Kwest, hey man. Just this morning.' Tommy answered. But he was trying to hear the voice from the alley. Why had she stopped? He opened the door in front of him and glance out. There was no one there the alley was empty.

'Tom you all right?' Kwest asked noticing Tommy staring down the empty alleyway.

Tommy shook the thoughts from his head, why did he care who had been out there a second ago. It was just some girl.

'Yeah sorry man thought I heard some one.' He answered briefly. Tommy followed Kwest over to hospitality to grab a coffee and catch up. The whole time he sat with his friend though, he just couldn't stop her voice from playing through his head.

* * *

**there ya go thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
